Nightmares
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: In the middle of the night, Loki is standing outside Thor's door. He's had another nightmare and needs to talk about it. One-shot. No pairings.


The boy stood, clad simply in a green tunic as he stood outside the impressive door. Only the light of dying torches existed besides the faint pale star and moonlight that shone through the ruins of the fallen citadel. A nervous, almost skinny hand knocked at the door. There was a faint tap sound that the boy could barely hear himself. He swallowed and knocked a little bit louder. In seconds the door was flung open as Thor approached, dressed in armour, hammer in hand. It was clear that he had just awoken, taking the hammer to hand to dress quickly. Ready for battle. Blue eyes widened slightly as he had to look down to see the boy.

"Loki," The god said, going down to place a hand on the tiny shoulders of his brother. Loki didn't have to say anything for Thor to know what had happened

"It's the nightmares again,"

Loki nodded.

"Thor, what is it?" A female voice called from within the chambers. Loki became tense at the sound but his brother did not notice.

"It's nothing Sif, go back to bed," Thor said, rising, hand still on his brother's shoulder and leading him away from the room, the doors closing behind him.

The two brothers walked in silence, the only breach of the wordless and cold air being that single hand that rested on the smaller boy. Finally they stopped at a stone bench which stood in a more ruined part of Asgardia. The whole area was in states of magnificence and disrepair. The once great realm. The realm that everyone still looked to.

"What happened?" Thor asked after a moment.

"The usual,"

"Loki, you know you are not what you were," Thor wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders but the child did not respond at all, just staring listlessly ahead.

"Something was different this time," Thor sighed, guessing at the boy's almost dead expression.

"I… I hurt my only friend. I said… I… I might as well have killed here," How could he have said such horrid things as he did what he had promised to Hela and let the two join back. How could he do that? Even if it was only in a dream.

"And I killed you." That wasn't exactly new. It happened a lot in his nightmares. As well as attempts to kill Thor. And lots of innocent people generally getting caught up in the mix. There was always death. It was always his fault. And it was always so graphic. It felt real. Tears threatened to spill out of Loki's eyes and he leaned slightly towards the warmth of his big brother.

"So it wasn't one of the other dreams?" Thor asked softly.

The other dreams. The ones that usually plagued him. Those memories from the past. The horrid things that he had done to everyone. Those dreams that were his only memories of the past. The way his mind was so different back then. He shuddered at the mere memory.

"Look, Loki. You're a good kid. You're not going to hurt your friend or kill me-"

"But you died before!"

"That wasn't your fault,"

"Might as well have been,"

"Loki," Thor chided. "We both know that you weren't there. You were safely tucked away with the other children,"

Loki knew his brother wouldn't have asked whether Loki had been there. And he knew that no one else would have cared where he was at the time. There was no point in trying to claim credit or blame from the whole situation with the Serpent. Loki didn't want it.

"But I did try to kill you before..." He said.

"But that wasn't you. You are a new person. You can start over," Thor said, lifting his brother onto his lap.

"But for how long?" Loki asked, afraid of what the true answer would be. His brother would honey coat it. Loki was sure. He tried to do as much good as possible, to protect Thor and everyone else but how long would it last? Would the evil that he once had corrupt him?

"As long as you want, Loki. You are not evil. You are my brother," Thor said, pulling the child close. Instinctively, Loki shifted a bit, getting more comfortable and resting his head against the broad shoulders of his brother. He was only a young child. Both mentally and physically. And having companionship was a rare thing for him. Especially as most of Asgardia wanted him dead for past crimes that he could only remember in dreams. Thor began to sing a soft Ballad which had been composed centuries ago when everything had been fine. It was almost like a lullaby.

And Ikol watched the scene with cold, calculating eyes. The child was weak and easy to manipulate. Already Ikol had succeeded at putting the noose around the child's soft throat. He had convinced Loki to create the Fear Crown. Loki had made his own murder weapon. Soon Mephisto would find out about the crown and then Ikol would reveal everything to the child. Loki may think that everyone wanted him dead but he was changing that view. He had saved them from the Disir, after all. If birds could grin, Ikol would. Everything was sliding into place and soon the body would be his. Soon the boy wouldn't suffer from nightmares. Those who didn't exist couldn't dream.


End file.
